


Falling Edge Monostable Circuit

by redcursive



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Redstoner - Fandom
Genre: :), Gen, Horror, Redstone (Minecraft), The Red Sun Never Sets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcursive/pseuds/redcursive
Summary: This circuit is a simple, common one! Today we will learn what it is, how it works, and beg for mercy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Falling Edge Monostable Circuit

There's not a lot of difference between a falling edge monostable circuit and a rising one. The only real difference, aside from which end of the input pulse triggers the circuit, is that the pulse comes at the end of the input instead of the beginning, due to the inverted input.

_I trapped him. I inverted his skin from his flesh._

The use of pistons in a monostable circuit, regardless of the edge, is useful, though not necessary. The delay that the piston takes to push its block is just the right length so that your output is a perfect one-tick pulse.

_I felt his pulse as it sprayed beneath my fingers. I felt his pulse until his heart gave out, because there was no more red blood left to pump._

Why, then, should one use a falling edge monostable circuit when a rising edge will do just about the same thing? Simple: some circuits have multiple parts, some of which need to activate at certain times or in a certain order. Take, for example, a double piston extender. If the middle piston activates at the same time as the first piston, the double piston extender will not function correctly.

_I don't understand what my hands are doing. If I crush them, will the sun set?_

Though it may seem intimidating at first, the falling edge monostable circuit is not so scary at all! It is a simple work of redstone, and a very handy circuit to have in your repertoire. Its functions are limitless to anyone who knows how to implement it.

_Stop asking me to spare you. I cannot even spare myself._

Now that you understand what a falling edge monostable circuit is and how to use it, try building a machine with it! And remember: _the red sun never sets._


End file.
